1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving circuit and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving circuit and a light-emitting apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is composed of a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal in the liquid crystal panel does not emit light itself, and thus, the liquid crystal panel is lit by means of a surface light source required for displaying which is provided by a light-emitting apparatus in the backlight module, such that the LCD can achieve a display effect. In the control of LED backlight brightness in the related art, the brightness displayed by the backlight module in controlled through pulse modulation or a DC current. Nevertheless, the pulse modulation would cause a power supply load increase, which relatively affect operations of other circuits easily, while the DC control has a smaller driving current variation range, but has difficulty in the brightness control in a wide range.